1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a periscope, particularly a toy periscope with an elongated housing, which at one end portion is designed with an inlet opening in one side surface, and at an opposite, second end portion with an outlet opening. The periscope has two deflection mirrors in the interior of the housing, at the end portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toy periscope with a two part housing is known. The two part housing makes it possible to arrange the deflection mirrors in the interior of the housing in a simple and time-saving manner. The two-piece design also facilitates the formation of the inlet and outlet openings. However, mounting the two housing halves together represents a significant manufacturing expense.